Something About You
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: After everything Dallas And Johnny have been through the two are happily together. What the difference a day can make. So much can change in that one day. Change is good but being in love with Dallas Winston is better. So is being head over heels for Johnny Cade.


**No author note.**

* * *

_Johnnycake's POV_

**_(_A_Few_Months_Earlier_)_**

There had been something about him. Just something that to this day I can't name. Maybe it was his smile. Or maybe it was his confidence, I mean ever since I first met Dallas Winston, he had always walked and talked tuff but then again he could back up those claims. Sometimes I wish I could be confident just like him but he always tells me that I am perfect the way I am. I always blush when he says that. I blush whenever he hugs or kisses me too. I guess its just that I'm so giddy that he does those things.

Dallas Winston kisses and hugs and snuggles with little ol' me. I feel really honored that he shows that side of himself to me.

And no matter how normal things look on the outside I learned that you have to look inside to see someone's true intentions and motives for doing things. His are pure and he means everything he says to me. Every word full of love or hug of kiss, means so much to both of us. He loves me and I love him. But being true and loyal to one another doesn't mean that fate won't test us.

**__Flashback__**

_Dally's POV_

I'm at Buck's place, trying to get some sleep. Next thing I know he's barging in on me, mumbling about some kids wanting to see me.

"Huh? Kids?" I ask, sitting up and pulling myself into full consciousness and awareness, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

"Pony and Johnny or somethin' like that. Them brats said they wanted to see ya," he drawled, and I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't have minded Johnny unless Pony was with him. But, shirtless and still utterly exhausted, I pulled myself off the old mattress to go see what they wanted.

After making my way through the 'party', I found a dripping wet Ponyboy and a shaking Johnny standing outside the door.

"Okay kids," I said calmly eyeing Johnny trying to read his expression. All I see is fear.

"Whatdya ya need me for?"

"Dal," Johnny said, fighting tears, "I killed a Soc. There was five a them, and they came into the park and were gonna drown Pony in the fountain, and I had to do somethin' about it, and I knifed him... and I killed him...he's dead..." he says, "he's dead..."

"Good for you, kid," I said at that, but he just looked sick.

"I didn't know what to do, but we figured you could get us outta town you could Dally. I'm sorry we got you away from the party…" he said his voice trailing off.

As calm as I was trying to be, I was worried for him, but I shook it off as best I could. "Ah no worries kids,shoot, I was in the bedroom." Johnny looked mad for a second, and Pony blushed hotly.

_'Shit', I thought, 'use your damn words Dallas'. 'Idiot'. _

"Glory kid your ears can get red, Ponyboy." He didn't look up, but shuffled his feet, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. Grinning, I realized what I had said and how he had interpreted it. "It wasn't anything like that, kid. I was a sleepin'," I explained, "or trying to be, with all this racket. Hank Williams, that shit they're playing…" I muttered. "Me and Shepard had a run-in and I cracked a few ribs. I just needed a place to crash for a while. To rest up"

I returned Johnny's suddenly concerned gaze with a tight, quick smile before remembering something. "Ponyboy, are you wet?"

"Y-y-yes," he said, shivering.

"Glory fucking hallelujah!" I exclaimed, adding a few swear words and going into lecture mode on autopilot, saying something about pneumonia and leading the two boys inside, only wanting to make sure my Johnny was okay.

Once we were in the bedroom I tossed Pony a towel and ordered him to get out of his wet clothes, once again running my mouth about running away and not wearing enough clothes or using his head, but I wasn't even listening to what I was saying. I left the room, quickly bullied Buck into giving me fifty dollars and a gun. I stole a shirt of his too. Focusing on the task kept me mostly calm, but not completely. When I returned to my bedroom I shut the door and, hands shaking just a little, gave the boys the stuff.

"Here," I said, "the gun's loaded. For heaven's sake, Johnny, don't point that damn thing at me," I snapped, and he quickly set it down on his lap instantly.

"Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" The small, 14 year old shook his head. I sighed. "Boy fucking howdy, I ain't the one itchin' to have Darry pound my head in 'bout this"

"Then don't tell him!" Pony cried out suddenly, the loudest he'd spoken all night, and tears were falling. Totally helpless in that situation, I just handed him the dry shirt and, on second thought, my leather jacket too.

"It'll get cold where you're gonna be going, but you can't risk being loaded down with blankets or much else for that matter," I told him, and he nodded, more composed already.

As Pony buttoned the shirt and Johnny shifted the gun nervously in his shaking hands, I told them what to do. "Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. There's an old abandoned church on Jay Mountain. There's a pump in the back so don't worry about water…" as I continued about food and stuff, I watched Johnny carefully. He was scared, yeah, but he wasn't backing out of this and he wasn't panicking. He would be okay, and he would keep Pony safe. But he wasn't happy with himself for killing that Soc… almost absentmindedly I added, "Man, I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rap."

Johnny made a scared sound in his throat and shuddered, and I gave him what I hoped was a steadying sort of look. He nodded slightly and his eyes flickered to Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, wait outside for a sec. I gotta talk to Johnny. Kay?"

A little bit in shock. Pony just nodded numbly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You okay there, kid?" I asked. "Come on Johnnycake." I say smiling.

Johnny took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be fine. I just…I..." tears filled his dark eyes.

"I know, I know," I said. "But you didn't have a choice. You did the right thing, they woulda killed Pony and you don't wanna see that."

He nodded again. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Be careful," I said. Johnny swallowed and promised that he would.

"I'll come check on you in a few days, once things cool down 'round here" I told him, though I'd already said that. I was stalling.

"I love you," Johnny said quietly.

"Love you too," I replied, kissing him softly for just a moment before striding towards the door and leading the boys outside. "Get goin'!" I told them.

"Take care, kid," I added as I messed up Johnny's hair one last time.

"I'll try Dally..." he replied. I watched them go.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_**Still Dally's POV**_

I couldn't believe it then and I still can't believe it now. Johnny fucking murdered someone. I honestly didn't think he could hurt anyone, especially a Soc, especially like that. But now that didn't matter as I sat up from resting my head on Johnny's chest. The night of the rumble Pony and I went to see Johnny in the hospital. He was still burned and bandaged up. That damn kid was lucky I pulled him out of that burning church 'cuz if I was a second late Johnny would have a lot worse then burns and a few broken ribs. That kid would've broke his back if I hadn't grabbed him before that beam fell. I love him but shit that was just stupid going after those kids but he always tells me he thought it was worth it to save those kids lives.

He kept saying for Ponyboy to stay gold before he almost died. That kid I swear, one heart attack after another. But he made it through. Thank Lord. And 2 weeks later he was back home. Erm at least with me, I refused to let him go home. Pony and I collected the things he'd need from his old house but I wouldn't let him near that hell-hole, not again. Not fucking ever.

After that things seemed to smooth over. Johnny made me well made erm..us tell the gang. They were actually really happy which irritated me to no end that they were thinking and playing match maker. Johnny was happy though that everything was okay and with me everything is okay. I finally got that kid to stop shaking at night even though I still hold him during thunder storms. He hates thunder...

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my name, "Dally?".

"What is it babe?" I ask turning to face him.

"Are you listening to me?" he says searchin' my eyes.

"Ermm, no sorry babe, I was lost in thought"

He frowns and sits up. I sit up along with him and sigh.

"Baby look at me, you know I just think sometimes, remember like when we watch the sun go down, we just both think" I explain.

"I guess" he says

"Johnny, babe what's wrong? Somethin' is up with ya, I can tell when yer upset"

"I just..." he sighs and lets his head fall into his upturned palms.

"Ya haven't been a eating, have ya babe"

"I can't" he mumbles.

"Why not babe?" I say pulling him to my chest.

"Everything tastes like bologna..." he mumbles turning away to hide his face.

"Baby come on look at me"

"What if I could get that to go away?" I say, making him face me.

"How will ya do that?"

"By doin' this" I say pressing my lips against his.

* * *

_Johnnycake's POV_

The instant Dally's lips touch mine I can feel the heat rise and my heart race. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I love him so much and maybe he's right. But what can one kiss do? I mean he kisses me all the time, what makes this different than any other we've had?

_'Fuck this', I think, I have no time to think'_. That's the last coherent thought I have before I feel something slide across tongue and splash down my throat. I cough slightly before I realize what Dallas did. Dallas put a jelly filled candy into his mouth before he kissed me. Wait a jelly filled candy? _Oh my God_, I thought,_ I can taste again. _

Little did I know that Dallas was watching me this whole time. I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck as he slides his arms around my small waist as he pulls me onto his chest.

"Feel better now babe?" Dally whispers tilting my chin up.

"Yeah but how did you do that? I didn't see you have the candy before?"

He smiles and kisses my lips again, sending another jelly filled candy down my throat.

When I finish eating the candy I sit up on using my hands to push me up, "How?!"

He smirks and lifts his tongue up revealing one more candy.

"Dallas!" I say.

He smiles and pulls me back down so my head rests in the junction between his shoulder and neck. I gentle nuzzle his neck. I instantly feel his arms tighten around my waist as he kisses my greased back hair.

* * *

**No author note.**


End file.
